ObMod: I Now Pronounce You Mr. and Mrs. Batman
Characters * Bruce Wayne * Selina Wayne Location * Legends Hotel & Casino, Atlantic City, NJ * December 31st 2016, 2309 Local Time VOX Archive * Bruce Wayne: lock disengaged, door opens Here we are... the Deluxe Presidential Suite. Sorry, I couldn't get the penthouse. * Selina Kyle: Oh? Don't you own this casino? * Bruce Wayne: Co-own with Oliver... but taking the penthouse on such short notice would have required evicting the Sultan of Umec and I thought it wise not to start a war so early in our marriage. chuckle Let's get past the honeymoon phase first, yeah? * Selina Kyle: Ah... Even without the cape and cowl and you're preventing the world from sliding into crisis. I'm impressed. * Bruce Wayne: Shall we then? footsteps * Selina Kyle: footsteps, grapple, fabric shifting Hold up there, sailor... Aren't you forgetting something? * Bruce Wayne: sigh You're right. How could I forget? chuckle I need to carry you across the threshold... clatter * Selina Kyle: giggle Think you can manage that? I have put on a few pounds and you've only got the one good arm right now. * Bruce Wayne: chuckle I think I can handle it... grunt, chuckle Tah-dah. * Selina Kyle: giggle My, my... Someone's been doing crossfit against doctor's orders, haven't they? lip smack * Bruce Wayne: footsteps, foot kicking door shut, footsteps * Selina Kyle: What about our luggage? * Bruce Wayne: footsteps I'll get it later. For now I have a marriage to consumate. * Selina Kyle: giggle You're not worried someone's going to steal our luggage? * Bruce Wayne: Why worry? I've got the thief cornered right here... setting on mattress, shoelaces being worked, shoe dropped on floor * Selina Kyle: shifting on mattress, sheets rustling I was more worried about other thieves, Mr. Wayne. * Bruce Wayne: shoelaces being worked, shoe dropped on floor I'll get them in fifteen minutes. * Selina Kyle: scoff Fifteen minutes? Really? * Bruce Wayne: chuckle An hour? * Selina Kyle: giggle They'll definitely be gone in an hour. * Bruce Wayne: shifting, fabric tossed on floor It'll be fine. If they get taken, I happen to know a decnt detective. unzipping * Selina Kyle: sigh There's just the roller suitcase and the handbag. I could get them. shifting on mattress, sheets rustling * Bruce Wayne: I wouldn't dream of it! shifting, single foot hopping, fabric shifting groan distracted: You... stay... right... there. thud, clatter * Selina Kyle: Wow... That there is a mental image I never thought I'd see. giggle I've caught Batman with his pants down... Ooh, nice Superman boxers. giggle * Bruce Wayne: groan This... cast is... plaster cracking, hand tearing plaster apart It was due to be off in two days anyway. It's fine. * Selina Kyle: giggle Okay, but... Now you're going to need to wash that forearm. I can smell it from here. giggle Go wash up. I'll get the suitcases. * Bruce Wayne: sigh Fine. hand peeling plaster apart, footsteps, door opens, faucet turned on, running water * Selina Kyle: door opens, clatter, wheels rolling, clatter, footsteps, door closes There, your roller bag is right inside your room, by the door. footsteps It felt kinda heavy... You sure you didn't pack your arsenal in there? * Bruce Wayne: I promised you I wouldn't. running, scrubbing * Selina Kyle: body sitting on mattress, sheets shifting Yes. I didn't ask you if you promised. I asked you if you packed your arsenal. * Bruce Wayne: I keep my promises. running, scrubbing * Selina Kyle: shoe dropped on floor Is that so? shoe dropped on floor * Bruce Wayne: Yes, it is... running, scrubbing * Selina Kyle: I recall on instance where Batman told me to give back the Kane Diamond. sliding off mattress, buttons being undone, fabric shifting ... and if I did, Batman would let me walk away and not go to Blackgate. sliding off skin, fabric dropped to floor, footsteps And what happened when I gave Batman the rather large and impressive diamond that I impressively stole? * Bruce Wayne: sigh Batman put Catwoman in a joint-lock and took her back to Blackgate. * Selina Kyle: No... you put me in a joint-lock and threw me in the trunk of your car. clasp undone, fabric shifting And then you took me to Blackgate! So, what was it you were saying about your promises? * Bruce Wayne: That was Batman breaking a promise to Catwoman. turned off, towel wiping arm, chuckle We're not talking about that. We're talking about promises Mr. Wayne gives Mrs' Wayne. * Selina Kyle: Wait, so... did i marry the wrong guy? giggle My goal was to be Mrs. Batman. giggle Wait, do I need to call one of my old doctorsar Arkham? dropped on floor, body sliding onto mattress, sheets rustling Are you under te impression that Batman and Bruce Wayne are two different people? * Bruce Wayne: footsteps You know there's a difference. * Selina Kyle: Yes. One is the real you and the other wears a mask... Wait... does that mean you're going to take off the billionaire playboy mask and let me expletive Batman tonight? * Bruce Wayne: Ha... Ha... Ha... footsteps The playboy act may be the fiegned persona for most, Selina... But for you, footsteps I've always been- Whoa! * Selina Kyle: giggle Cat got your tongue? * Bruce Wayne: You're, uh... * Selina Kyle: giggle Naked? I know. * Bruce Wayne: chuckle Actually... I was going to say you are really pregnant. * Selina Kyle: body shifting on mattress, hand grabbing pillow, pillow toss, soft whack Yeah? You noticed that did you? Very astute, detective. giggle Maybe you'd like to guess who the father is? * Bruce Wayne: Ha. Not funny. * Selina Kyle: giggle It was a little funny... scoff Oh, stop it! You know it's your little bat in this belfry. I'm sure you've run tests, too. * Bruce Wayne: What I meant by that is that you're incredibly beatiful... There's a glow about you. You look genuinely happy. * Selina Kyle: And yet you're still as dour faced as you always are... giggle Get over here and let me see if I can put a smile on your face... after I finish undressing you so you don't fall on the floor again. * Bruce Wayne: I didn't fall... I... was repositioning myself to the ground for a better strategic vantage- * Selina Kyle: Yeah? And I'm the Queen of Vlatava... scoff Just shut up and kiss me already. * Bruce Wayne: footsteps Of course. being undone, footsteps, fabric shifting, fabric tossed to floor, footsteps, body climbing onto mattress, mosit lip smack, chuckle I love you, Mrs. Wayne. * Selina Kyle: I love you, too, Batman. giggle, moist lip smack, moaning, bodies shifting on the mattress, prolonged kissing Trivia and Notes * The Wedding of Batman and Catwoman. * Bruce's arm is still injured after he was hit by Jean-Paul Valley with a bat, meant for Carrie Kelley in VOX Box: The Real Deal. * Bruce proposed to Selina in VOX Box: Matches In a Powder Keg. Links and References * ObMod: I Now Pronounce You Mr. and Mrs. Batman Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Selina Kyle/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances